1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus capable of guaranteeing a stable connection of a developer (development) cartridge and a toner cartridge in a mounting process and minimizing effect due to vibration when mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are apparatuses forming an image on a recording medium according to signals that are input, and the image forming apparatuses include printers, photocopiers, fax machines, and multi-function peripherals realized by integrating functions of the printers, the photocopiers, and the fax machines.
Image forming apparatuses are configured by including a body loading or supplying paper and supporting or driving various components in the image forming apparatuses, and a developing unit mounted in the body and forming an image on the paper.
The developing unit may be classified as a one-piece way or a two-piece way according to a print speed, a developing method, and a system layout. The one-piece way is a way in which a portion forming an image and a portion supplying toner are not separated but prepared in one developing unit. The two-piece way is a way in which the portion forming the image and the portion supplying the toner are separated as a developer cartridge and a toner cartridge respectively and mounted in a body of the image forming apparatuses additionally.
In general, in the case of the developing unit of the two-piece way, the developing unit has a structure in which toner contained in the toner cartridge is supplied to the developer cartridge. Here, when a relative location relationship between the developer cartridge and the toner cartridge is not regulated within a consistent margin of error, the toner may not smoothly be supplied or may leak outside the developer cartridge or the toner cartridge, when the toner is transported from the toner cartridge to the developer cartridge.